The quest for fresh breath spans over 4,000 years, including the chewing of spices—for example, cloves, anise (fennel) seeds, and cardamom, and herbs, for example, mint and parsley. Today, a vast array of chewing gum and candy mints are available for freshening breath and/or masking bad breath. Chewing gum has a negative public image in some societies, however, as well as the well-known problem of a limited flavor lifetime. The effectiveness of candy mints is limited by their lifetime in a user's mouth, which is often measured in minutes. Sugar is an ingredient in many candy mints, which promotes tooth decay and has a high glycemic index.